From Cog To Daughter
by IsabelleHayven
Summary: How Tilda went from House Cog to Minerva's daughter. Based on the story Tilda had with Odessa in S2E6.


Tilda's whole body ached. She had forgotten the Baron's treasured words last night and he had nearly lost his mind. For a while, she had thought he might kill her. That would have been better than being his...what? His pet? His slave? She was a house cog. That was her lot in life. This morning, she sported a split lip and a blackened eye nearly swollen shut. Her ribs were bruised, if not fractured, her left leg hurt from the way she'd landed when he had all but thrown her across the room. Just the same, she brought his wife's breakfast to her bedroom, taking extra care not to spill since she was limping.

The Baroness's blue eyes widened upon seeing her. "Tilda! What happened to you?!" Minerva demanded, reaching to the child protectively. She took the tray, only to put it aside.

Tilda attempted to smile, though it pulled her lip open and it began to bleed once more. "Nothing important, Baroness. I...I forgot..." She shook her head, unable to finish the sentence. She didn't want to hurt this woman like that. She would never confess what The Baron did when he came to her room. She closed her eyes when Minerva brushed her hair from her face. The woman's hands were cool and gentle and tender. It felt so nice - so very different from her husband.

"Come. Sit with me for a little while. Let me look after you."

"I can't." Tilda couldn't have put into words how much she wanted to crawl into the woman's arms and be the child she had never been allowed to be. "I have duties to attend, ma'am."

Minerva frowned and ran her thumb over the child's bleeding lip. "Please. I will ensure you don't get in any further trouble. Go to Nadia to be tended to first. It will make the rest of your day easier." She insisted.

Tilda tilted her head and leaned into the gesture. "Yes, Baroness. Thank you." She curtsied. "Have a good day, Baroness. I will be back soon to collect your tray."

"Take your time, Tilda."

Tilda obediently went to the healer woman. She broke down, crying in pain and fear as Nadia took care of her. It seemed to take forever. She drank from a bottle and soon sleep overtook her. Nightmares plagued her. Darkness and The Baron's panting and her own voice. "I love you, Baron!" She didn't realize the words tore themselves from her throat and didn't just haunt her awful dreams.

After a couple of hours, she woke and, flustered, insisted on getting back to work though Nadia assured her The Baroness had given her the rest of the day off due to the severity of her injuries. "I'm not that badly off." Tilda muttered, getting to her feet and heading to the kitchens. Her nightmares haunted her, especially with the way The Baron continuously watched her, smirked at her during dinner. She felt like she was going to be sick.

She was quiet as she and a couple other house cogs finished the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. They whispered about what she could have done to look the way she did and she didn't alleviate their curiosity. As the others left, she tucked a bread knife up her sleeve, not even entirely sure what she was going to do with it.

Tired and in agony, Tilda checked on The Baron and his wife as she always did. They both assured her that she wasn't needed, so she went to her room and changed into a nightdress. She sat on her bed and held the knife in her hands, studying it. She had a few hours before the dreaded knock would come as it did every night. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't say those words anymore. She didn't understand how a woman so kind as Minerva could be married to a man like The Baron of the Oil Fields. She knew he hurt his wife, too. He was proud of that fact. It was disgusting. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't kill him. That only left her one choice. He would knock, the door would open, he would lean against it and look at her – leer at her. She would look at him and she would plunge the knife in her own heart. "I'm sorry, Baroness." She whispered, then wiped the tear away and took a deep breath. There was nothing to do now but wait.

So Tilda waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And the knock never came.

The sun rose and still there was no knock. Tilda stared in confusion at the knife that lay in her hands. She dressed for the day and headed down to the kitchen to get The Baroness's breakfast as usual. She went into the room and was surprised to see the woman standing at the window. "Baroness?"

"Tilda...please, put the tray down and come here." Minerva requested, her voice soft.

Tilda obeyed, putting the tray down on the bed then approaching the woman with curiosity. "Yes?" She blinked when Minerva turned to her and it was clear the woman had been crying recently. Even more surprising was when the woman dropped to her knees and took Tilda's hands in her own. "Baroness?!"

"Tilda...please...can you forgive me?"

Tilda blinked at Minerva. "What for?"

"I didn't kill him sooner." Minerva looked up into Tilda's bright blue eyes. "I should have known. I should have stopped it."

Tilda felt tears well in her own eyes. "You...?" Heedless of propriety and the difference between a Baroness and a Cog, she threw her arms around Minerva and sighed in contentment, feeling safe as the woman's arms closed protectively around her. "I love you!"

Minerva stroked Tilda's hair. "He can't hurt you anymore, Tilda. I will teach you how to protect yourself. You are not just a Cog anymore." She withdrew just enough to hold Tilda's chin in her finger's. "You are my daughter."

Tilda felt waves of pride, anticipation, strength, gratitude...emotions she couldn't even put names to...all washing over her. "Yes, Mother." She smiled and leaned into the widow once more.


End file.
